


Gravity / Duality

by KamuSusanoo



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: Two drabbles in one! Kamui Katsuragi finds Chrono irresistible. Meanwhile, Chrono learns where the Gear Chronicle comes from.





	Gravity / Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabble works, originally written in a group chat and born of in jokes.   
> Kamui originally written on 11/1/2014  
> Chrono Chrono written on 12/16/2014

Kamui pushed harder against Chron, who was grasping onto the handlebars of the fight table. “You’re irristable. Something about you is just… pulling me closer, like with you, I have all the time in the world….”

Chrono tried hard to think of soemthing, anything to say, but his tounge was as twisted as his hair. “Kamui!?”

Kamui pushed their faces together. He knew Misaki would be down the steps any second, he had to take the chance while he had it.

\----

He’d ruled out all the possiblities. It was impossible. There was noone who could have sent him this deck. “WHY!?” he screamed, grasping at his hair, “WHY CAN’T I FIGURE THIS OUT!?”

“Do you need help?”

Chrono froze and wheeled around. Standing in the doorway to his bedroom was himself, grinning widely. “Who th-”

The second Chrono approched his panicking body double. “I’m you silly, isn’t that obvious? Well. I guess It’s more accurate to say you’re me,” he pushed himself against the first, causing him to stagger back and fall on his bed. “I made you, you see.”

“No, that-”

“No, that’s impossible!? Right? You see, you would say that, because you’re not like me. I have the raw power of the Void, and with Void, anything is possible.”

“What are you talking about?”

The doubles eyes seemed to crack suddenly, darkness replaced the whites, and his iris was a deep crimson. “When I came into possesion of it, I decided that I needed more. That’s where you came in, Chrono. I used you to gather more of the seed for me.” He pushed the orginial- or maybe, the dopleganger,against the matress and hovered over him, “and I’ve come to get it back.” The two Chrono’s lips locked, one’s twisted in chaotic glee, the others shivering in panic.


End file.
